Kárpótlás
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Rangiku/Nanao páros. Gin elárulta a shinigamikat, ezzel együtt a szerelmét is. Rangiku szenved és keresi a nyugalmat. Vajon megtalálja-e? És ha igen, kiben? Bétázásért köszönet Liának és herikának.


CÍM: Kárpótlás

CSAPAT: Zanpaktou

KATEGÓRIA: Femslash

KULCS:

„Cipelem a sorsomat, de néha nem bírom el,  
Keresem a lelkemet, de van, hogy nem felel."

KORHATÁR: 18

PÁROS: Rangiku/Nanao, utalás Rangiku/Ginre

KIKÖTÉS: Minden jog Tite Kubót és az általa meghatalmazott társaságokat illeti. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a története felhasználásából.

MŰFAJ/FIGYELMEZTETÉS: femslash, erotikus tartalom, AU, a fandom ismerete nélkül nehezen érthető

TARTALOM: Gin elárulta a shinigamikat, ezzel együtt a szerelmét is. Rangiku szenved és keresi a nyugalmat. Vajon megtalálja-e? És ha igen, kiben?

* * *

**Kárpótlás**

_Tombolt a hóvihar. A szél jeges havat csapott az arcomba. Nem értettem, mit keresek én itt, az előbb még a cseresznyefák ontották rózsaszín szirmaikat._

_De hirtelen itt találtam magam a hidegben._

_Hóban, fagyban, egyedül._

_Lenéztem a kezemre, és akkor ért a legnagyobb döbbenet. Kisebb ujjak egy kisebb tenyéren, mintha idegen lenne, de mégsem, a testemmel együtt mozdult, mikor átkaroltam magam, hogy valamelyest védjem magam a hideg ellen._

_De mind hiába. Az a színes, vékony, rövid, nyári kimonó, mely a testemet fedte, nem ért semmit. A lábaim csupaszon merültek bele a térdig érő hóba. Alig éreztem őket._

_Megijedtem._

_Futni akartam, csak eltűnni innen valami meleg és biztonságos helyre. De csak a végtelenül kavargó havat és kopár fákat láttam._

_Futottam, futottam és futottam, míg már minden lélegzetvétel fájt, a tüdőm égett, a lábaim remegtek. Reménytelenül estem térdre. Minden tagom sajgott, és élelemért meg egy kényelmes fekhelyért kiáltott a meleg kályha mellett._

_Megpróbáltam felállni, de úgy estem vissza, mint egy tehetetlen hópihe. Éreztem, hogy a maradék erőm is elszáll. Fogalmam sem volt, mit tehetnék. Ezután csak egyet tudtam. Élni akartam. Élni!_

_– Valaki! Valaki segítsen! – kiáltottam kétségbeesetten a zúgó szélbe._

_Hangom vékony volt és gyenge. Nem győzhetett a kavargó vihar ellen. A kétségbeesés könnyei marták a szemem. Szédülés és hányinger fogott el a hidegtől. Gyomrom nem létező tartalmát felöklendeztem a hóba. A görcs összerántotta a testem, ahogy a hányás és a zokogás egyszerre szakadt fel belőlem. Hörögve dőltem el a hóba, és vártam a halált…_

_Pattogás._

_Szólongatnak._

_Érintés az arcomon._

_Kinyitottam a szemem, és egy ismeretlen jégkék szempár nézett rám, olyan közelről, hogy megijedtem, és hirtelen ugrottam egyet, vagyis ugrottam volna, ha a fiú erős kezei le nem fogtak volna._

_Köhögtem._

_– Még nem szabad felkelned. Túl gyenge vagy. Majdnem megfagytál – mondta lágyan, és visszatolt a párnára._

_– Mi a neved? – kérdeztem két köhögés között._

_– Ichimaru Gin – válaszolta, majd kiment._

_Két gőzölgő csészével jött vissza. Az ágy melletti kis asztalra tette őket. Segített felülni, majd az egyiket felém nyújtotta. Csak néztem rá, a szemem könnyekben úszott._

_– Még soha senki nem segített rajtam eddig. Mindig egyedül voltam._

_A könnyeim koppantak a lepedőn._

_A csészét visszatette a másik mellé, és leült mellém az ágyra. Kezeit a vállamra tette. Az érintésre felkaptam a fejem. Mosolygott. Azzal a féloldalas, különös mosollyal, amit annyira megszerettem._

_– Soha többé nem leszel egyedül. Itt maradhatsz velem. Ö… – akadt meg._

_Nem tudta a nevem._

_– Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku._

_– Rangiku – ízlelgette. – Tudom, tudom, milyen egyedül lenni, magányosan, céltalanul élni. Ezért szeretnék segíteni, hogy együtt találjunk célt. Mit szólsz?_

_Akkor még csak bólintani tudtam, a szememből folytak a könnyek. Erősen szorítottam magamhoz megmentőmet. Aki a cél volt az életemben. Eddig __**csak cipeltem a sorsomat, de néha nem bírtam el, és kerestem a lelkemet, de van, hogy nem felelt**_. _De most ujjongott, mert megtalálta azt, aki tökéletesen kiegészítette. És végül a két fél közös célt talált._

_– Legyünk shinigamik – mondta egy tavaszi délután Gin, mikor a házunkhoz közeli tó partján ültünk._

_– Gin, ez nem lehetséges. Tudod, hogy… – de nem engedte befejezni._

_– Én hiszem, hogy megvannak a képességeink. Hiszem, hogy mindketten képesek vagyunk rá._

_Hittem neki. Edzeni kezdtünk. Fejlesztettük képességeinket, hogy Seretei felfigyeljen ránk. A képességeink határáig küzdöttünk, de nem történt változás. Még mindig ott voltunk a Rukogaiban. Szegényen és mellőzve._

_Ginnél betelt a pohár._

_– Elmegyek – mondta hidegen._

_– De…_

_– Nincs értelme marasztalnod, Rangiku. Döntöttem. Győzni akarok. Ha nem megy rendes úton, akkor megy erővel._

_– Hogy érted ezt? Be akarsz törni a Lelkek Városába?_

_– Ha kell, igen! Mindenképp shinigami leszek!_

_– De ez… ez…_

_– Ezért nem jöhetsz velem. Neked ez nem való, Rangiku. Csak az utamban lennél. Ég veled!_

_Azzal ott hagyott a rózsaszín szirmokat ontó cseresznyefák alatt._

_Utána akartam menni, de nem vitt a lábam. Térdre estem._

_– Gin! – kiáltottam utána._

_Megfordult és rám villantotta jellegzetes mosolyát._

_A féloldalas vigyor torz grimaszba fordult, és kacagássá fokozódott a nevetés. Gin alakja emelkedett felfelé. Egy szikladarabról nézett le ránk, kigúnyolva a Gotei 13 legjavát. Őrülten és gúnyosan mustrált minket, majd rám vándorolt a tekintete, de már nem volt benne szeretet._

_– Gin! Ne tedd! – kiáltottam. – Ne!_

– Matsumoto! Matsumoto!

Erősen rázzák a vállam.

Felriadok, és hirtelen erővel ülök fel, Gin önelégült képével a szemem előtt. Hitsugaya kapitány hajol fölém. Az arca bosszús.

– Matsumoto! Nem kéne fényes nappal itt lustálkodnod és szakét vedelned! – teszi karba a kezét maga előtt.

– Bocsánat, kapitány! Elaludtam. Nem fordul elő többet.

– Mindig ezt mondod, de sose tartod be – sóhajt. – Miről álmodtál?

– Semmi lényegesről, kapitány. Semmi lényegesről – mondom túl gyorsan.

– Ichimaruról, igaz?

Hallgatok, és ez számára felér a bizonyossággal. A zöld szemei értőn villannak.

Dacosan szegem fel a fejem és vetem hátra a hajam.

– Nem érdekel az a szerencsétlen! Különben is most dolgom van. Nanao-san meghívott egy kis beszélgetésre – pattanok fel, és indulok meg az ajtó felé.

– Matsumoto! A papírmunkát ki csinálja meg?!

– Elnézést, kapitány, de nem érek rá – kacsintok rá pajkosan, majd kilibbenek az iroda ajtaján.

– Matsumoto!

Hallom még, de ahogy távolodom, úgy hal el egyre jobban a szitokáradat, és úgy olvad le rólam a dac, hogy átadja a helyét a hiány szomorúságának. Gin árulása lyukat mart a szívembe, ami napról napra egyre mélyül.

Ökölbe szorul a kezem a hirtelen dühtől. Annyira szorítom a tenyerem, hogy az ujjaim szinte elfehérednek.

– Nem hagyom, hogy legyőzz, Ichimaru Gin! Nem hagyom, hogy legyőz! – kiabálom bele a kora estébe, majd megindulok a nyolcas osztag barakkja felé.

Azóta minden este valamelyik másik shinigamiosztag szállásán tanyázom. Mindegy, csak ne kelljen Hitsugaya kapitány mindentudó szemébe néznem.

Nanao a kapu előtt vár. Kedvesen rám mosolyog, mint mindig, de az övé mögött is keserű szomorúság lakozik. Ő Lisát veszítette el, akire nővéreként tekintett. Milyen régen is volt! De mégis ugyanazt a veszteséget látom a szemében, amit én is érzek. Azóta többnyire egymásban keressük a megnyugvást.

– Ó! Bocsáss meg, Rangiku, elkalandoztam! – Zavartan kapja a szája elé a kezét, mintha valami rosszat tett volna.

Találkozik a tekintetünk. Tudjuk, mit érez a másik.

– A többiek már itt vannak? – kérdezem, hogy semleges vizekre tereljem a témát.

– Igen. Már itt vannak.

Nem túl lelkes, de amikor kutatóan nézem végig az arcát, elmosolyodik, és magával húz. A nyolcas osztag nagyterméhez vezető ösvényen haladva már halljuk is a szakégőzös nevetést és élénk beszélgetés hangzavarát.

– Renji ma is túl hangos – jegyzem meg.

– Mint mindig, de azért Ikkaku-san se semmi.

– Nem. Főleg, ha szaké vedelésről és erőfitogtatásról van szó.

– Csoda, hogy Yumichika kibírja mellette.

Kibuggyan belőlünk a nevetés.

Vigyorogva lépünk be, mire Renji azonnal lecsap rám.

– Késtél, Matsumoto! Gyere, ülj ide közénk! – húz a mellette szabad ülőpárna felé.

Ikkaku rögtön teli is tölti a szakés csészét, és odanyújtja.

– Kösz, Madarame.

Lassan kortyolom, közben hallgatom a többiek beszélgetését. Próbálok valamit enni is, de nem járok nagy sikerrel. Nanao is hasonlóan szerencsétlenül érezheti magát. A szakéból is alig iszik. Udvariasan próbál nevetni Kira és Hisagi viccein, de ez ugyanolyan mű, mint az, ahogy én szekálom Ikkakut a kopasz feje miatt.

Persze, ezt is csak mi tudjuk. Egy csapat részeg férfi nem érzékeny az ilyesmire.

Egy jó óra telik el így, majd Nanao feláll és a félhomályba burkolózó sarokban felállított asztalhoz megy, hogy pótolja az ételt és az italt. Ez nekem is ürügyet ad, hogy megmozduljak, és lerázzam magamról Abarai rám csimpaszkodó kezeit. Méltatlanul nyikkan, de nem tud meghatni a dolog. Jelenleg csak Nanao érdekel, aki az asztalnál tesz-vesz. Mögé lépek és átkarolom a derekát, arcomat a nyakába temetem, hogy beszívjam édes illatát. A kezében lévő szakés flaska az asztalon csattan.

– Rangiku, mit csinálsz? Nem vagyunk egyedül – jegyzi meg ijedten.

– Ne foglalkozz velük – súgom a fülébe, mire megremeg.

– De Abarai…

– Mi van vele? – szakítom félbe.

– Semmi, én csak…

Elhallgat. Még mindig próbálja ámítani magát, mindketten azt tesszük. Ajkaim kíméletlenül haladnak végig nyakának kecses ívén, miközben ujjaim az egyenruhája övével matatnak. Hamar kioldom a csomót, kezeim eltűnnek a ruha alatt, rásimulnak a combjaira. Az élvezet sóhaja hagyja el a vékony ajkakat. Ujjaim elindulnak a belsőcombja mentén felfelé, meghódítva a legérzékenyebb részeket. Fejét hátra veti, és még erősebben simul hozzám, majd hirtelen erővel fordul meg és csap le az ajkaimra. A lényéből áradó finom szenvedéllyel csókol, amivel mindig levesz a lábamról.

Ez a hűvös visszafogottság valahol Ginre emlékeztet. Már megint Gin. A tétovázásomat Nanao is észreveszi, és eltávolodik a számtól.

– Mi a baj, Rangiku? – kérdi. Aggodalom játszik az arcán.

Féloldalasan elhúzom a szám, ami mosoly is lehetne, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem az. Nyelvével gyengéden nyalja végig ajkaimat, így küldve vigasztalást. Puha ujjai bekandikálnak az egyenruhám felsőrésze alá, és végigcirógatják a mellemet, majd megállapodnak a bimbókon. Egy-egy ujja köröz rajtuk. Izgalom fut végig a testemen, egyre jobban fokozva bennem a vágyat. Nyelvem szenvedélyesen nyomul be a szájába, táncba csábítva az övét. Készséggel követ, miközben ügyes ujjai nyomán mellbimbóim megkeményednek. Lesimogatom róla a maradék ruhát, és ő is követi a példám. Ajkaim elindulnak végig a nyakán, végigcsókolva minden kis négyzetmillimétert, majd tovább végig a vállának ívén, elérve a kulcscsont feletti érzékeny felületet. Végighaladok egyik vállától a másikig, újra édes sóhajt csalok ki belőle. Elindulok ugyanazon az úton játékosan lehelve a selymes bőrre. Felnevet a csiklandó érzéstől. De nem állok meg itt. Elindulok a mellein, ugyanúgy apró csókokkal kényeztetve azt, egészen az egyik bimbóig. Ott egy pillanatra megállok, majd lassan kezdem kényeztetni a nyelvem hegyével, aprókat körözve rajta. Gyorsan keményedik. Az ajkaim közé veszem és finoman megszívom…

Hirtelen fény árasztja el a termet. Szemem kinyílik, és félszemmel látom, hogy Hitsugaya és Kyoraku kapitány lépnek be.

– Üdv, kapitány! – köszöntöm vidáman, ami Nanao mellbimbójával a számban kissé jóllakott óvodáséhoz hasonlatosra sikeredik.

**–** Matsumoto! Te… – kezd bele Hitsugaya kapitány, majd pirulva elfordul.

Én csak nevetek. Kivételesen szívből jövően.

– Ne legyen már ilyen zavarban, Hitsugaya kapitány! Csak egy kicsit szórakoznak. Igaz, drága Nanao-chanom? Úgy örülök, hogy végre párt találtál magadnak! – öleli át atyaian alkapitányát Kyoraku kapitány.

– Most nincs idő ilyesmire! Matsumoto! Szedd össze magad! Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, ti is készüljetek! Parancsot kaptunk! Holnap ötkor indulunk!

– Hová megyünk? – állt fel dülöngélve Renji.

– Az élők világába. A részleteket majd reggel megtudjátok. Addig is jó lenne, ha kialudnátok magatokat – mondta a kapitány hidegen, majd távozott.

Én meg csak mosolygok, főleg a többiek arcának láttán. Kira pirul, mint egy kisiskolás, Hizagi félrenéz, Ikkaku és Renji kihívóan bámul, Yumichika pedig diszkréten próbál mosolyogni, de nem jön össze neki. De alig figyelek rájuk, csak Nanao tudja igazából lekötni a figyelmemet. Kyoraku kapitány még mindig ölelgeti és körülötte örvendezik. Egy darabig tűri, majd látom, hogy a haragtól kezd kidudorodni a halántékán egy ér, előre vetítve a nyolcas osztag vezetőjének sorsát. És nem is várat a kitörés sokáig magára. Nanao kibújik az öleléséből, és jól fejbe kólintja a szórakozott kapitányát. Folytatná még tovább is, de a főnöke védekezően felemeli a kezét.

– De Nanao-chan! Nem csináltam semmi rosszat!

– Ezerszer megmondtam, kapitány, hogy ne ölelgessen, főleg ne mások előtt! – fakadt ki Nanao.

Dühtől piruló arca még gyönyörűbbé tette. Ajkai papírvékonnyá keskenyedtek, amit kedvem lett volna azonnal újra megízlelni. Végignyaltam a számat, ahogy néztem, hogy küldi el a férfit, aki aztán szárnyaszegetten ült le az egyik sarokba egy szakés flaska társaságában. Nanao sóhajtva indult meg felém, de még mielőtt odaért volna, egy tenyér hatalmasat csapott a hátamra.

– Nem vagy semmi, Matsumoto! Mikor szedted össze Nanao-sant? – vigyorgott kajánul Ikkaku.

– Neked ahhoz semmi közöd, Golyófej – jelentettem ki.

– Kit neveztél te Golyófejnek?! Há!

Karba tett kézzel, kihívóan néztem rá.

– Téged, ki mást?

– Matsumoto! – indult meg felém.

– Ikkaku! – állította meg Yumichika. – Jobb, ha hazamegyünk – terelte ki a nyolcas osztag nagyterméből.

Sóhajtottam. Ezt most megúsztam. Még jó, hogy itt volt Yumichika, mert ellenkező esetben most futhattam volna egész éjszaka Madarame elől. Ami meglehetősen unalmas és fárasztó sport. Nekem pedig egészen más terveim voltak, de ez Renjit se túlságosan érdekelte. Hátulról átölelt, két tenyerét a mellemen nyugtatva. Abarai általában jó barát volt, mindig jókat lehetett beszélgetni vele, és felvidított a humoros megjegyzéseivel, de ha túl sokat ivott, levakarhatatlan tapadó mágnessé vált, amit nem tudtam benne elviselni.

– Szállj le rólam, Renji – próbáltam lelökni magamról, de annál erősebben szorított.

Rántottam rajta egyet, és kibújtam az öleléséből, majd behúztam neki egyet. A földön kötött ki. Lehajoltam hozzá.

– Ha azt mondom, szállj le rólam, akkor szállj le rólam, Vöröske! – kiáltottam a képébe.

Csak összefüggéstelen motyogásra futotta tőle, majd hamarosan már horkolt is. Az elfogyasztott szakémennyiség fényében nem lehetett csodálkozni ezen.

Láttam, hogy Hisaginak és Kirának is lett volna megjegyzése, de Renji esetét látva jobbnak látták, ha inkább csendben maradnak. Jól tették.

Finom kéz simít végig a karomon. Mikor odafordulok Nanao mosolygós arca néz rám.

– Hagyjuk itt őket – kéri, és a kijárat felé húz.

Lassú léptekkel követem. Hallom Kira és Hisagi suttogását a hátunk mögött, de engem csak az előttem haladó tünemény érdekel. Elmerülök finoman libbenő hajában és kecses idomainak látványában. A ruha azonban túl sokat rejt. Szeretném megszabadítani tőle.

Egy széles ösvényen vezet végig, majd hirtelen megáll. Felnéz a virágzó cseresznyefák folyamatosan hulló rózsaszín szirmaira.

– Nagyon szerette, amikor virágoznak a cseresznyefák – szólt, de alig hallottam a hangját.

– Lisa?

Először csak bólint, majd újra megszólal:

– Holnap lesz a halálának évfordulója, és te holnap mész el. – A hangja most remeg.

Átöleli magát. A vállai rázkódni kezdenek.

– Nem akarom, hogy elmenj!

Pár lépéssel előtte termek és szorosan átölelem.

– Nem lesz semmi baj! Ígérem!

– Ő is ezt mondta! És nem jött vissza! – tol el hirtelen erővel magától.

Újra megérintem, de ellöki a kezemet.

– Én biztosan visszajövök. Különben is, ott lesznek a többiek is. Szóval nem lehet baj – villantok rá egy pajkos mosolyt.

– De mi van, ha bántani fognak? Mi lesz akkor velem?

– Nem fogok meghalni, hidd el!

Sikerül újra átölelnem. Még sokáig sír a karjaimban, mire megnyugszik. Aztán enyhén eltol magától.

– Köszönöm, hogy most itt vagy velem.

– Nem tesz semmit, Nanao.

A csók, amit váltunk, most finom és édes. Búcsúzó. Karjaim erős, biztonságos ölelésbe fonják a testét. Karjai a nyakam köré fonódnak. Olyan erősen, mintha sosem akarnának elengedni. Az ajkai is ez egyszer birtoklóak és mohók, többet akarnak, mint eddig bármikor. Belemerülök az édes ajkak okozta mámorba és a finom kezek érintésébe, kizárva minden mást. Ezért nagyon hirtelen jön, mikor elenged, és ellép tőlem.

– Most jobb lesz, ha megyek – szól most már újra a rá jellemző higgadtsággal. – Holnap korán indultok.

– De… – tiltakoznék.

Egy apró puszit lehel az ajkamra.

– Jó éjt, Rangiku – mosolyog rám, majd eltűnik.

Percekig azt a pontot nézem, ahol az imént még ő állt, és egy rossz érzés kap el, ami újra eszembe juttatja Gint.

Az a pillanat jut újra eszembe, mikor otthagyott a Rugonkaiban.

_– Elmegyek – mondta hidegen._

_– De…_

_– Nincs értelme marasztalnod, Rangiku. Döntöttem. Győzni akarok. Ha nem megy rendes úton, akkor megy erővel._

_– Hogy érted ezt? Be akarsz törni a Lelkek Városába?_

_– Ha kell, igen! Mindenképp shinigami leszek!_

_– De ez… ez…_

_– Ezért nem jöhetsz velem. Neked ez nem való, Rangiku. Csak az utamban lennél. Ég veled!_

_Azzal ott hagyott a rózsaszín szirmokat ontó cseresznyefák alatt._

Megrázom a fejem, hogy elhessegessem az emléket. Meg kell próbálnom továbblépni, meg kell próbálnom a feladatra koncentrálni, mert másként az életembe kerülhet.

Elindulok az osztagom szállása felé. Ki kell pihenni magam, vagy legalábbis megpróbálni, már ha a rémálmok engedik. Nem nagyon reménykedem ebben. Most először érzek késztetést arra, hogy beszéljek erről a kapitánnyal és tanácsot kérjek tőle, de mikor a szállásához érek, már nincs ébren.

A szállásomra érve rögtön a fürdőszobába megyek, hogy egy nyugtató fürdővel elősegítsem a pihenésemet. Csak egy kis időt akartam ott tölteni, de több lett belőle. Zihálva riadtam fel az egyik elmaradhatatlan rémálmomból, aminek természetesen Gin volt a főszereplője. A víz már teljesen kihűlt. Dideregve kászálódom ki a kádból és bugyolálom be magam egy törölközőbe. Hálóruhát veszek, és azonnal lefekszem. Pillanatok múlva már alszom is.

– Matsumoto! Matsumoto! – rázogat valaki alig pár órával később.

– Mi az, kapitány? – motyogom.

– Ébredj már föl, Matsumoto! Indulnunk kell! – rázott meg még erősebben, mire kipattantak a szemeim.

A szememet dörzsölgetve ülök fel az ágyban. Kóvályogva kászálódok ki az ágyból, és tűnök el a fürdőszobában. Mikor valamelyest összeszedem magam, gyorsan összepakolok néhány holmit és elhagyom a szobámat.

A kapitány odakint vár. Szótlanul indulunk el, mindketten a gondolatainkba merülünk. Aztán csatlakoznak hozzánk Renjiék. Mindannyian kemény másnapossággal küszködnek. Morogva és a fejüket fájlalva lépkednek mellettünk. Renji arcán egy szép kék folt díszeleg, ami bizonyítja a tegnapi akcióm sikerességét.

Mosolyogva nézek rá, de ő tüntetőleg elfordul tőlem. Előre megy, hogy ne kelljen rám néznie. Erre már elnevetem magam, és szorosan követem, aminek az lesz az eredménye, hogy amikor a Senkai-kapu közelében hirtelen megáll, beleütközöm.

– Mi a fenének álltál meg, Renji? – méltatlankodom.

De nem figyel rám, mert a figyelmét jobban leköti a kapunál álló alak.

– Rukia? Te mit keresel itt?

– Engem is beosztottak erre a küldetésre, Renji – válaszolja komolyan.

– De hát te…

– Már meggyógyultam. Teljesen visszanyertem az erőmet.

– Ó, ez jó hír, Rukia! – kiáltja nagy örömmel Renji.

– Elég ebből! – szakítja meg Hitsugaya kapitány a pillanatot.

Belekezd a helyzet és a feladat magyarázatába, mi pedig feszült figyelemmel hallgatjuk minden szavát.

Megtudjuk, hogy Ichigo és barátai megsérültek az Arancharok támadása miatt. Rukián látom, hogy aggódik, és én is ugyanazt érzem. Mindent meg kell tennünk, hogy megvédjük azokat a gyerekeket, és segítsünk nekik a harcban.

– Gyerünk! – adja ki a parancsot a kapitány a mondandója végeztével.

A többiek rögtön elindulnak, de én még a szemem sarkából meglátok egy fák között álló alakot. Megtorpanok. Nanao az. Nem szól semmit, csak néz rám. Szomorú, érzelmekkel teli szemekkel. Rámosolygok és intek felé, majd megfordulok és a többiek után én is eltűnök a kapu mögött.

**Vége**


End file.
